


An Odd Couple

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Earth, F/M, Her name is confirmed as N-7, Matt dates a robot, Matt is sweet, Matt-7, Nervousness, Wordcount: 100-500, season 7, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: N-7 is nervous about meeting Matt’s family.





	An Odd Couple

Matt felt a weight finally lift from his shoulder as he for the first time in years, saw Earth, his home planet. He had thought Voltron was gone, and he had heard about the invasion, being terrified over what had become of his parents. But now, he would go back, he would once again walk on Earth’s soil, meeting his family, helping with rebuilding his home planet.

 

Their shuttle moved forward, and soon entered the atmosphere, falling down at an incredible speed. He looked over at his crew, Olia, and N-7. The android was slouching down on her station, head pointed downwards at the floor. She didn’t have a face, but Matt was pretty sure that was her version of a nervous face, so he walked up to his lover.

 

“N-7, are you okay?”

 

She turned around, looking at Matt, before answering.

 

“I’m just nervous I guess, it’s nothing.”

 

“Nervous about what?”

 

“Well, meeting your family. From what I know, I’m not the standard mate for a human. Your kind just found out about life in space, and relationships between species may still be odd. But I’m not even a species, I’m an android. I’m scared that they won’t like me. After all, we are an odd couple.”

 

The android let out her version of a sigh, and Matt carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile.

 

“There’s nothing wrong about you. I love you, and they will too. Believe me. You’re already part of the family. I’ll be by your side the entire time.”


End file.
